VIII Loves XIII and some other random crap
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: Lots of Square Enix loving... do not read if you're in love with the original storyline YES! I'M ALIVE! Rating for future chapters


Yes! I am alive! This story is done so now I'm just holding the chapters hostage for reviews. I'm working on my other stories too.

Friends will always be like: well you deserve better." But best friends will be prank calling him saying: you will die in seven days.

Upside-down

Upside-down.

That's what's happened. My world is upside-down.

No. REALLY. I'm hanging upside-down from the first world windowsill. It's just barely high enough that I can't just get some balance for a handstand.

Damn whoever made these coats for making them so strong. When I get out of this mess, I'm gonna' kill Axel. I'm going to kill him dead. Like, with a rock or a stick or something.

"Stupid Axel with his stupid pranks and those stupid brooms… how did he manage that with BROOMS for Christ's sake? Fucking moron," I muttered.

I didn't notice the person right in front of me until he said, "Well that's not a very nice thing to say. I'm hurt, Roxy!" Speak of the devil. No, wait, that's an insult to the devil.

I shot the redhead the most vicious, condescending glare I could manage. For future reference, it is EXTREMELY difficult to shoot someone a "you are so beneath me" look if you have to look UP at him or her—even harder if you're upside down.

"Fuck you." He visibly bit back his laughter.

"Okay then, maybe I should just leave you there," and he turned to walk away.

"WHAT?!" I squirmed. "Axel you prick! Get me down from here!" he snickered; obviously happy he got me cussing within ten seconds.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely." Glare.

"Asshole."

"That wasn't very nice," he said with a pout.

"Fine," I gritted out. "Please get me down," I said through clenched teeth.

"The tone wasn't very nice but I guess that's okay." He reached over and unhooked my robe from whatever it was snagged on. Faster than I thought possible, he caught me and set me right side up before I could bang my head on the ground. He was still holding me after I had regained my balance.

"Axel, you can let me go now." I was suddenly very warm and very breathless as I stared up at him. Were his eyes always so bright? They're forest green with some kind of… fire behind them? No, IN them. I could feel his warm breath on my suddenly warm face as he leaned closer. Was it always so warm in here?

"Axel…" he cut me off with his lips. There was no tongue, just his soft lips moving and molding against mine. It didn't last very long, but it left me breathless and electrified.

"Hey, Axel!" I practically flew away from him as I heard Demyx. "Hey, Axel--yo, Roxas. Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine. Jut, the blood rushed to my head from hanging upside-down." I rushed out of the yard with my eyes downcast. How did I go from cussing Axel out and thinking he was an asshole to making out? I touched my lips. And why did I… enjoy it?

And that's how my world got turned upside-down figuratively.

"Mmmm… Roxas? Why are you awake?" I looked to the side to my redhead's eyes still hazy with sleep. He had a blanket covering him from the waist down. So did I, and Axels arm was thrown lazily over my waist.

"Just thinking."

"You do too much of that already." His hand came up to playfully bob me on the head and then came back to rest around my waist. "Go back to sleep." I chuckled.

Then again, maybe upside-down isn't so bad.

One day as you lie in your bed and look at the stars you wonder… where the hell is my roof?!

Star

"Hey, Seph?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think happens when we die?" Sephiroth turned to face the blue-eyed brunette in his arms.

"Zack?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been talking to Genesis again?"

"No… okay yes, but then I looked up at the stars and thought about it more."

"You think we become stars?"

"I guess…" Zack thought for a minute. "I know you could." Sephiroth shook his head.

"A star is pure light; I'm full of darkness." Zack buried his face in the crook of Sephiroth's neck.

"But even darkness is banished by the smallest amount of light."

Through his curtain of insanity and memories, Sephiroth looked at the stars.

'It looks as if you became a star after all, Zack. Be free and shine, away from this world. Be reborn in the new world that rises from the ashes.'

And with that, Sephiroth turned and walked towards the Forgotten City.

In the sky, a lone star twinkled, and seemed to beckon to the silver-haired general.

Let me know if I say anything that offends you. I may want to offend you again later.

Tired

Axel panted as he fought. There were nobodies by the thousands, and those numbers didn't seem to be decreasing. He cut down another nobody that was heading towards Sora. As much as he hated the brunette for taking Roxas from him, Roxas and Sora were part of each other. He had to keep Sora safe to keep Roxas safe.

Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly hold out that much longer. There was only one shot left for survival. He summoned all of his power into one, final attack. All of the nobodies went up in flames. He opened up a portal for Sora into Castle Oblivion, and he vaguely registered that he was spilling his… "heart" out to Sora. He could only hope Roxas caught some of it.

Sora looked back and forth between the portal and Axel.

"Go."

With one last look towards Axel, Sora ran through the portal. As Axel watched them go, his exhaustion started to kick in. He4 closed his eyes for what he knew would be the last time.

As they were running, Goofy turned to Sora and said, "Gwarsh, Axel's gonna' make it, isn't he?"

"Sure he will!" Donald looked at him.

"Sora, you're crying."

"I am?" He reached up and felt the wetness on his cheeks.

In the recesses of Sora's mind, Roxas broke down in sobs.

Please review! Onegai! The review button will feel unloved if you don't…


End file.
